


It Was All Because Race Was Afraid of Roller Coasters

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: alsoooo this is vvv gay im not sorry, and has an older cousin whom i have named melody, and shes in this, just to let you know, listen i have a hc that race lives with his aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race and Albert are hanging out at the local fair and Albert forces him on a roller coaster... sort of. Then it just gets gayer.This wasn't supposed to be three chapters I'm sorry.





	1. Only If You Hold My Hand

Antonio “Racetrack” Higgins wasn't afraid of a lot of things. He often got himself into situations that were stupidly dangerous because he wasn't too afraid of the consequences. Albert hated this, and he was the one who normally had to stop Race from getting into bad situations. Race did have a few fears though, but he didn't like sharing them because he thought they were embarrassing. Heights and roller coasters. They were both kind of irrational fears, and he knew that, but he was still terrified nonetheless. Albert knew about the height thing, because when being best friends with someone for years, a fear of heights is bound to be noticed. The roller coaster thing though, Race wasn't sure if Albert knew or not. Albert had gone to the fair with Race and his aunt and cousin plenty of times over the years. Albert’s mom was busy a lot, so she couldn't always take him. They always avoided the roller coasters though. Now they were juniors in high school and they were finally allowed to hang out at the fair alone. They'd been able to go with a group without Race’s aunt or any parent with them since freshman year, but it wasn't until junior year that they could finally go alone. Though this was not a date. It definitely was not a date. No matter what Jack says, they're just two friends hanging out at the fair and having a good time. Not a date. Nope.

Race had done a pretty good job at keeping away from the roller coasters. They went on a ton of other rides though, they went on the one that spins you so fast you get stuck to the wall and thankfully, nobody puked. They went on another one that spins you really fast but also flips you upside down. They went on a ride called the Scrambler that spins you around in a certain pattern that makes you slide into your friend and squish them into the side of the seat. Albert had offered the ferris wheel, but when Race just gave him a look, he realized that would be a bad idea. Race was about ready to offer they get some food, look around the little shops and play some games to win stupid prizes, but they were walking past the roller coaster.

“Race! We should ride the roller coaster! Come on, one last ride?” Race had been doing so well, what went wrong?

“Are you sure? I was about to suggest we get some food, aren't you hungry?” He hoped the mention of food could save him.

“Well, yeah, but after we eat we won't want to go on any more rides. Come on, Race, the last time I went on a roller coaster I was like, four, and it was one of the kiddie ones. Please?” Race sighed and reluctantly started walking towards the line. Albert cheered and followed. They made it to the line, but Race stood off to the side a little.

“You can go on it. I will stay right here.” Albert groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Come on Race! What's the big problem?” Race puffed out his cheeks and walked over to Albert in the line.

“I may have… a small fear of roller coasters.” Albert’s eyes widened.

“Really? I didn't know that. Race, they aren't that scary and I'm sure you've done things way more dangerous than ride a roller coaster. Plus, I'll be next to you the whole time.” Race sighed again.

“Albert, I am like, actually terrified if these things.” They were getting closer to the front as each cart got filled.

“Race, come on. Will you come with me?” Race really didn't want to, but Albert maybe kind of looked really cute in that moment and he couldn't just say no to that face.

“Only if you hold my hand.” Race said it more as a joke, but he saw Albert blush a little, and he was sure he was blushing too. They got up to the front of the line and got placed in the middle of the carts. Race was taking deep breaths, trying to calm his increasing anxiety.

“You'll be fine, Race. Don't worry.” Race placed his hand on Albert’s.

“I meant the hold hands thing as a joke but I could maybe use something to keep me calm right now.” Albert got the message and turned his hand up and intertwined his fingers with Race’s. The roller coaster started moving and Race flinched and closed his eyes. 

“It's okay, Race, you don't need to close your eyes.”

“Well I'm still going to.” Albert chuckled at him, but didn't say anything more. They made it to the end of the ride without dying, so that was a plus. Race opened his eyes slowly when the carts finally pulled to a stop. The safety bar lifted, and they pulled themselves out. Race took note of how Albert hadn't let go of his hand yet. They walked away from the ride and Albert took a deep breath.

“I understand your fear now, and I don't think I'll be going on another roller coaster. At least not for a long time.”

“See? It's a completely rational fear!” Albert just laughed at him as they kept walking in a random direction.

“You want to get some food now? I am still hungry.” It was Race’s turn to laugh at the other as he turned them in the direction of the food. It was still pretty light out, it couldn't have been past three, so they had plenty of time to eat, look through some of the shops and vendors, and play some games before they had to leave. It wasn't a long walk to the food area of the fair, but Race may have been slowing their walking down just a little so he could keep holding Albert's hand. He was surprised Albert hadn't let go yet, but he wasn't complaining. They finally got to all the food and looked around at what they could get, they figured they'd stop where they always did for food, but it didn't hurt to look. In the end, they ended up going to the same place where they get burgers every year. The burgers were huge though, bigger than their heads, so they always split one. They also got a soda to share and an order of fries. They had to let go of each other’s hands to pay, and Race was kind of reluctant to do so. After they got the food, they headed over to one of the more empty tables off to the side. The unwrapped the burger, cut it in half, and dug in.

“Why are these burgers always so good? How do they make them so good?”

“It's because of how big they are. The bigger it is, the better it tastes.” They were both silent for a second, before they both burst out laughing.

“Nice going, Albert. Did you even think before saying that?” Albert hit him in the shoulder.

“Like you're one to talk! You never think before you speak. Your big mouth gets you in a load of trouble constantly.” Race shrugged.

“Can't argue there.” They both laughed and continued eating until they were done. After they threw their trash away, they walked towards the shop area and looked at all the vendors. There were places that were interesting or just fun to mess around in, like the multiple hat shops they'd stop by. They didn't end up buying anything at any of the shops, but that just meant they'd have more money at the end of the trip. It was closer to five by the time they got to some games. Albert gasped when they walked past one of those games where you shoot water into a hole to fill a balloon and whoever pops it first, wins.

“Jesus, what?” Albert gasping scared Race and he jumped.

“Race, that stuffed monkey in the sunglasses and backwards hat. I need it.” Race rolled his eyes.

“You don't need it.”

“Yes I do!” Albert ran up and soon was getting ready to play the game against some other fair-goers. It was one of the smaller prizes, so it wouldn't be hard to get. He'd just need to win twice, and trade his two small prizes for one medium prize, being the monkey. Problem is, someone else won the first time, and then the second time. Albert walked away from the game, defeated. Race sighed.

“I'll get it for you.” Albert looked up.

“What?”

“I said, I'll get it for you. This is one of the only games I'm good at.” Albert looked skeptical.

“Are you sure? I don't want you wasting tickets on me.”

“Oh shut up, I'm getting you the damn monkey.” Race walked up to the game then and got scanned for his tickets. He then sat down and started a game against some others. When the game ended, Race was the winner. He picked out a random small prize, knowing he'd be trading it later. He then played again after getting scanned, and again, he won. Rather than getting another small prize, he traded in the other one and got the monkey for Albert. Albert smiled.

“Race, when did you get good at that?”

“Simple math.” 

“It might be simple to you, but not me.” Race laughed, but then they continued on. They walked past the game that Albert loved to play, he was good at it too. It was the game where you knocked the bottles down in the stack by throwing balls at them. Albert of course wanted to play it again, so he got scanned for tickets and easily knocked down all the bottles in the stack with the three balls given to him. The girl behind the counter told him to pick one of the big prizes, since he knocked them all down in one go. He looked at them all, and after a second turned to Race.

“Which one do you want?”

“Me? You got the prize, man.”

“Okay but you got me the monkey, I want to get one for you. Which one?” Race felt his face flush a bit and after looking for a second, chose the big stuffed dog. It wasn't one of the huge prizes that people could hardly carry, but it was big enough that he had to hold it to his chest with both arms. Albert smiled at him. Before they walked off, the girl spoke up.

“You guys are cute together. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fair!” Race knew that his entire face was probably red now. Albert was turning red too. They just nodded at her and walked away.

They knew the games would be their final stop for the night, because no one liked carrying around prizes forever. It was getting a little darker anyway, and they'd be wanted home soon anyway, so they made their way out of the fair and to Albert’s car. Albert climbed in and unlocked it before Race climbed into the passenger seat. He had to situate the dog and monkey on his lap so that they weren't in the way of Albert in some way while he was driving. Albert began pulling out of the parking spot, and began the drive to Race’s apartment to drop him off.

“Dude, today was so fun, I wish the fair was here year-round. We’re gonna have to wait until next year to come again and that sucks.” Albert smiled.

“Yeah, I know, but we had one hell of a time today, right? We went on some great rides, I learned about my fear of roller coasters, ate some great food, and we got some awesome prizes for each other.” Race smiled at that too.

“Yeah, I wish I could have gotten you something better though. This monkey looks like nothing compared to this dog.” Race pouted a little. He should have kept playing to get Albert something better.

“Okay, but I wanted the monkey. I didn't want any of the bigger prizes.” He nudged Race with his elbow. He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay, fine. Next year though, we bring some sort of backpack to hold stuff like prizes in so we can get more.”

“Deal.”

They pulled up to Race's apartment building, and Albert stopped the car for him to get out. Race took the monkey and placed it on the dashboard and put the dog down by his feet for a second as he unbuckled. He turned to Albert to say goodbye and wow… he wanted to kiss him. Like, really bad. He bit his lip. No, he couldn't. They were friends and nothing more. He smiled at him.

“Well I'll see you at school Monday, later man,” he pulled himself out of the car and grabbed the stuffed dog, “drive safe!” He said before shutting the door and heading inside. He got inside the building and went up to his floor and barged into the apartment. It was probably a little loud for seven o’clock at night but he didn't care much. His cousin, Melody, was sitting on the couch and her eyes widened upon seeing the big dog.

“Wow, did good on the games, huh?” Race plopped himself on the couch next to her.

“No, but Albert did. He got this for me.” Melody turned to him and gave him a hard stare.

“When are you going to admit that that was totally a date, and that you guys definitely like each other. Just kiss and get together already!” Race groaned and rolled his eyes.

“It wasn't a date! And we don't like each other!” Race got off the couch and headed to his room. He sat the dog down on the bed and plopped next to it. _But what if it had been a date?_


	2. I'm Not in Love with Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes Race have a realization, and Race really doesn't like it.

When Monday came rolling around, Race met up at Jack at his house to drive him to school, they'd been doing that for a while now. Jack hated the bus, but he didn't have his license yet, so Race drove him everyday. Jack was running late though, and popped out of his house two minutes after Race got there. Race laughed at him as he rushed to the car and threw himself into the passenger seat. He had a big garbage bag with him that seemed to have a large rectangular shaped object in it. Race assumed it was the big art piece he'd been working on for class. Knowing Jack, he was probably up all night the night before, doing some finishing touches and making sure it looked perfect.

“Sorry I'm late, I was up all night doing some finishing touches on my painting. I had to make sure it's perfect!” Race laughed as he pulled out of his driveway and headed to school.

“It's cool dude, I expected no less from the master artist.” Jack punched his arm.

“Shut up. How'd your date with Albert go, by the way?” Race groaned.

“It wasn't a date!” Race couldn't look, but he was sure Jack rolled his eyes.

“We invited you two to come with the group to the fair again this year and both of you were very adamant on going together, just the two of you. That's a date.”

“It wasn't a date!”

“Whatever. Tell me how it went anyway, though.” Race told Jack all about what they did at the fair and by the time he was done, they were getting out of Race’s car.

“All of that, and you're still denying it was a date?”

“It wasn't a date!”

“You shared a burger, fries, and a soda, you won each other prizes, and hell, you told me you two literally held hands. Is that not a date for you?” Race huffed.

“We've been sharing burgers, fries, and sodas from that specific place since we were little, the burgers are huge! Friends can win each other prizes, too, just so you know, and there was a reason he held my hand.” Jack scoffed as they entered the doors to the school.

“Oh yeah, and what was that?” Race sighed.

“I was scared.”

“Scared? Of what?”

“Going on the roller coaster. I hate roller coasters but he really wanted on it. He held my hand because I was scared.” Jack looked at Race with wide eyes.

“He still held your hand, though. Normal friends don't do that.”

“You've been hanging out with the wrong friends, then.” This time Race could see Jack roll his eyes, but he ignored him when they got into the cafeteria and Race quickly walked over to Albert. Their group had a set table they sat at during breakfast and lunch, and it was practically second nature to go there as soon as entering the cafeteria. He walked up and took the seat between Albert and Elmer. Albert was drinking a coffee.

“You're here a little later than usual.”

“You keep track of when he gets here each morning?” Jack smirked at Race as he asked the question. Albert flushed a little pinker than before.

“No, but I happened to notice he's a little later. Did it have something to do with that?” He pointed at Jack's painting, and he huffed.

“Okay so I slept a few minutes past my alarm because I was up all night painting so I was running late. You got me.” The guys at the table laughed, and Race turned back to Albert.

“I can't believe you got coffee and didn't bring me any, what kind of friend are you?” Albert just smirked and reached to the side of his backpack, before pulling up a coffee. It had been hidden from his view before.

“I did, actually. Here.” Race took it graciously.

“Caramel?”

“Two pumps, like always.”

“Bless you.” He took a big gulp, thankful it had cooled down enough before he got there.

“Just kiss already.” Elmer, to the other side of Race, said between coughs. He turned and smacked his arm, but not before turning red. The group continued talking while Race sipped at his coffee and soon the bell rang that signified the students needed to start heading to class. Race tossed his empty coffee cup in a trash can they passed on the way.

“You owe me a coffee tomorrow.” Albert nudged him. They had first period together, so they walked together every morning.

“I was already planning on it, man. White chocolate mocha?”

“You know it. With?”

“Two shots of espresso.”

“Hell yeah.” They high-fived and kept walking to class. Jack, who also shared a first period class with them, looked at them incredulously. They did know that normal friends don't casually memorize their friend’s coffee orders, right? How could they not see just how in love they were? Jack wanted to bang his head into the wall. They got into their first period, english, and sat at their group table. The only good part of that class was that they could pick their seats, so of course Albert, Race, and Jack sat at the same table. Most teacher have to keep Race and Albert away from each other because they would never stop talking.

By the time it reached lunch time, Race was exhausted. He hated having gym early in the day. He also hated that he had to take it all four years of high school, but that was another issue. He was always so tired by the time lunch rolled around and he felt like dying. He got to the lunch table and sat in his normal spot between Albert and Elmer. He leaned his head on Albert’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Albert just laughed before reaching over with his other arm and playing with Race’s hair. Race didn't notice the annoyed glares from the other guys, but Albert did, and he ignored them. The whole group had been wanting them to just get together already since middle school. When they saw them do stuff like this, they all wanted to throw themselves into the sun. Albert shook his shoulder.

“Come on Race, up, you gotta eat.” Race pouted.

“No, I'm tired. I'm taking a nap.” Albert laughed and shoved him off of him.

“Nap at home, eat your lunch.” Race glared.

“Fine, mom.” He stuck his tongue out at him, Albert retaliated by doing the same. They tuned into the conversation now and Elmer and Henry were talking about a new restaurant opening near the nearby mall. It looked to be an italian place, not too fancy but fancier than the other places around the mall. It had opened the week prior.

“Oh, yeah, Race and I are going on Saturday. Right?” Albert looked to Race, who nodded his head. Jack stared at them.

“What? We’re celebrating!” Race felt the need to get defensive, because he knew what that look from Jack meant.

“Oh, really? Celebrating what?” Jack raised his eyebrows.

“This Saturday marks us being friends for what… thirteen years? So, we’re celebrating.” Albert shrugged.

“Celebrating… by going out to eat… at a restaurant. Didn't want to just, oh I don't know, stay at home to hang out? Like normal people do?” The other guys at the table nodded in agreement with Jack.

“Well, I'm sorry that your anniversaries with your friends aren't as special to you, but we take them seriously.” Albert nodded firmly in agreement. Just about everyone at the table rolled their eyes. They ignored it, as always. Lunch went by without any more bumps, and when it was time to go back to class, Race whined.

“I don't want to go to fifth. I hate art.” Albert flicked his forehead.

“Well you picked it, so deal with it. Come on, bro, you can't make it through the day.” Race whined again, but got up to head to his next class.

“I want to fall down and go to sleep. Or die. Second option more preferable.” Albert laughed and slung his bag back over his shoulder.

“You can't die, then you'd be leaving me.”

“Yeah, and we all know that you can't live without me.” Race fluttered his eyelashes at Albert and made kissy face.

“I'd die without you, darling. It's true.” They laughed at each other and finally parted to go to their classes. Race had art with Jack next period, so he was walking with him. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Race spoke before he could.

“If you're gonna say what I think you're gonna say, don't.” Jack held a hand to his chest in mock offense. He removed it soon though and gave him a look.

“Do you seriously not see how much you both clearly like each other or are you denying it all the time? That thing this Saturday. That's a date.”

“We’re friends, Jack, best friends, we don't like each other. And this thing this weekend is us celebrating being friends, it's not a date.” Jack groaned and pulled at his hair.

“Race, Crutchie and I were best friends since kindergarten, and we’re dating now, and we didn't even act as in love as you two do constantly.” Race stopped.

“Love? Who said anything about love? I don't love him, not like that.” Race had a weird expression on his face and shook his head before walking ahead of Jack. He didn't love Albert. He didn't. Jack was being crazy. Like always. He knew it was stupid, but he ignored Jack all throughout fifth period, and when it was over and time for sixth, he practically ran to his next classroom. He had that class with Albert anyway, so another reason to rush. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket when he got to the class and pulled it out to check. A text from Jack, ugh.

 **JackSmelly:** look dude i didnt mean to upset u or whatever.. i just see how u 2 act together n look at each other.. i just want ya to be happy

 **Dicktrack:** yeah yeah whatever

He put his phone away back in his pocket when Albert took his seat next to Race. He smiled at him, and Race smiled back. Albert dived into a story from his last period, math, because apparently Romeo did something stupid. Again. Albert started laughing trying to retell the story and he just kept laughing harder until Race couldn't understand what he was saying. Race really liked Albert’s laugh. It was just so full of life and you could tell he was generally happy. Jack's words played through Race’s head.

_We didn't even act as in love as you two do._

_As in love as you two do._

_In love._

_Love._

Race didn't.. he didn't love Albert? Did he? Well, yeah, he loved him as a friend. They'd been friends for almost thirteen years now, so yeah he loved him. Was he in love with Albert though? He looked at his best friend again, still laughing and trying to get through the story he was telling. He started laughing along with him. When he finally got to the end, Race didn't even find it that funny, but he was still laughing anyway. Albert’s laugh was contagious. When he laughed, you just wanted to laugh with him. He started wiping tears from his eyes, he'd been laughing so hard he started crying. Race couldn't help but smile at him. He felt his heart swell as Albert smiled back at him.

_We didn't even act as in love as you two do._

_As in love as you two do._

_In love._

_Love._

No. Nope, nope, nope. He wasn't in love with Albert. He wasn't in love with his best friend. He wasn't. Nope. He couldn't be. He just… he couldn't be. He snuck another look at Albert, who was doodling in his notebook now, and he felt a pang in his chest.

_We didn't even act as in love as you two do._

_As in love as you two do._

_In love._

_In love._

_Fuck._


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race realizes just how in love with Albert he really is, and this causes a problem during their celebration on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS LONG BECAUSE I REFUSED TO LET THIS PROMPT FILL BE MORE THAN 3 CHAPTERS SO LIKE, BARE WITH ME

Race knew he liked Albert. He'd been denying it, sure, but he knew. Or he thought he knew. Turns out, he didn't just like Albert. It was more than that. Now he was in a load of shit. Well, he was before, but he was denying it then. Now he was in a bigger load of shit and couldn't deny it. God, why did Jack have to say anything? Race was fine before he said anything about love. _Completely fine._ Jack had to open his big mouth though, and now Race was in a tailspin. He was fine with just liking Albert. Liking Albert was fine and manageable. Loving Albert? Now, how was Race supposed to deal with that? He couldn't. He couldn't deal with it. He considered going into hiding for the rest of the week until Saturday was over and done. He didn't know if he'd handle their ‘celebration’ later that week. He'd been holding the stuffed dog Albert had won for him, and he looked at it before groaning and faceplanting into it. He heard his door open and he jumped. Melody walked in.

“You pretending that dog is Albert and snuggling it?” Race groaned again and threw a pillow at her. She dodged it before picking it up and throwing it back.

“Jeez, you alright kid? What's got your boxers in a twist?” Race just glares at her as she sits down next to him on his bed.

“Well it is about Albert…” Race trails off and pushes his face into the stuffed dog still in his arms.

“Oh no, sweetie, did he break up with you?” She gave him an over exaggerated pout. Race glared at her.

“Would you stop? It's not funny.” She raised an eyebrow.

“It's pretty funny.”

“No it isn't!” Race rarely raised his voice at home. Melody’s eyes widened.

“Woah, okay, you've never reacted like that before. Are you alright?” Melody’s face was now only full of concern. Race sighed.

“No… I don't know… Jack said something today that made me realize something and I'm not handling it well.” Melody gave him a look.

“You're gonna have to be more specific if you want my amazing advice.” Race groaned. He was doing that a lot today.

“No one had mentioned it before, but today Jack specifically mentioned… me being in love with Albert. Yeah I knew I liked him, but I was denying it. Jack saying that made me realize… maybe it's more than that. Maybe I do love Al. How am I supposed to deal with that?” Melody looked like she was holding back a laugh. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“You tell him. Tell Albert. It's simple.” Race stared at her incredulously.

“Are you crazy? No! I can't do that! It'll ruin everything.”

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“He doesn't feel the same. It would ruin our friendship.” Melody didn't hold back her laugh this time.

“Race… Race, you're joking, right? Of course Al feels the same.”

“Believe what you want, but I know Albert better than anyone, and he doesn't.” Melody laughed some more.

“Yeah, okay pal. Have fun suffering!” She left his room with a flourish, and thankfully closed the door when she left. Race went back to face planting into the stuffed dog. It was a really cute dog. He was thankful that Albert got it for him. It was very soft, and looked sort of like a beagle, but Race knew the design was probably a mixture of many breeds. Albert really didn't have to win it for him, Race had won him the monkey just because he wanted to. He didn't need to be paid back for it, Albert’s smile after getting it was enough, but Albert won him the dog anyway. Race groaned again, this train of thought wasn't helping his current problem. He needed to stop thinking about Albert, and soon.

* * *

He didn't stop thinking about Albert. He couldn't. He already thought about Albert a lot before, but with the knowledge he now held, it was just annoying whenever he thought about him. Tuesday morning he texted Jack that he needed to be outside at least ten minutes earlier than normal if they were to hit the nearby coffee shop and still make it in time. Thankfully, Jack wasn't late and was outside waiting when Race got there. When he hopped into the passenger seat, Race started driving to the coffee shop. Thank God they had a drive-thru. Race wondered if it was put in to get more customers, specifically from the high school. He doubted it.

“There a reason we heading to the coffee shop this morning? Not get enough sleep?” That was one of the reasons, yes, and the dark circles under Race’s eyes showed that he didn't get enough sleep. He kept dreaming about Albert and waking up. Another reason though, was because Albert had gotten Race a coffee the day before so he was returning the favor.

“That, and I owe Al a coffee for yesterday.” Jack just nodded, deciding not to say anything about it. They pulled up to the drive-thru window and Race ordered the coffees. He asked if Jack wanted anything, but he shook his head. He slept a lot the night before on account of not getting enough sleep Sunday night. They got the coffees, and Race started driving to the school, getting there quickly. They walked into the cafeteria to see Albert wasn't there yet this time. Elmer was though. Elmer lived very close to the school, so he walked every morning and was almost always one of the first students at the school. Race sat in his regular seat at their table, and placed Albert’s coffee on the table in front of his normal seat. It didn't take long before Albert was plopping down in his seat and grabbing his coffee.

“Bless you.” He said to Race before taking a sip, immediately recoiling. “Fuck! It's still hot.”

“Yeah, idiot. Way to burn your mouth.” Albert stuck his tongue out at him.

“You wanna kiss it better?” Albert closed his eyes and made kissy noises in Race’s direction. Race pushed him playfully but he could still feel his face heating up.

“In your dreams, DaSilva.”

“Always.” Race was sure he was bright red, but he must not have been since no one mentioned it. Or they were all ignoring it. He wasn't sure. The table filled up as time ticked down to the morning bell ringing. After the table filled, a few minutes later the bell rung and everyone started migrating to their first periods. Jack, Race, and Albert all headed to their english class. Jack and Albert struck up a conversation about… something. Race wasn't paying attention. He was looking at his feet as they walked to class. He should have at least been paying attention to where he was walking though, because someone ran into him and he started falling backwards, not able to catch himself. He didn't hit the ground though, Albert caught him. Of course Albert fucking caught him. Was he living in some cheesy romance movie now? No, couldn't be, because those got happy endings with the two people getting together. That wouldn't be happening here.

“Race, bro, you alright?” Albert helped Race get back on his feet and standing upright again. He looked at Rave with concern. Race smiled, but it was forced. He hoped he couldn't tell.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Didn't get much sleep, ‘m zoning out. I'll be fine when I wake up a little more.” Albert looked like he didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything. They kept walking to their class and quickly sat at their table. Race stared down at the table, trying to avoid looking at Albert. He zoned out again, but was quickly pulled out of it when he heard Albert calling his name.

“Race, hey dude, are you alright? You rarely zone out this much. You remember to take your pill this morning?” Race snapped his head up and looked at Albert confused for a second before shaking his head like you would an etch-a-sketch.

“Yeah, yeah I remembered, sorry. Were you saying something?” Albert just chuckled a little at him.

“Yeah, my sister’s back in town and needed to use my car today while her’s is getting… something done to it, I don't remember. I was asking if you could give me a ride home today?” He gave him a big smile. The kind he always gave someone when he was asking for something. God, why did he have to be so cute?

“Yeah man, no problem. Jack you're getting the backseat today.” Jack looked up from the paper he was drawing on and made a noise.

“What? Why?” Race and Albert both laughed.

“Because I'm driving Al home and he always gets the passenger seat?”

“He gets dropped off first though, shouldn't he get the back?”

“He doesn't get dropped off first if I don't want him to. I'm the driver.” Race and Albert high-fived and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, whatever.” He went back to drawing. It wasn't too far along yet, but it looked like it was meant to be a person. A guy, specifically. It looked a little bit like the new kid that moved to their school this year at the angle he was looking at it. Race smirked, but said nothing.

At the end of the day, Jack and Albert climbed into Race’s car in the parking lot. Jack begrudgingly got into the back while Albert slipped into the passenger seat. Race just laughed as Jack grumbled to himself. They made it to Jack's quickly, completely passing the road where Albert’s house was located. Then Race turned around and went back the way he came to get to Albert’s house.

“I could have sat in the back you know, it wasn't a big deal.” Race looked over to Albert for just a second and smiled before fixing his eyes back on the road.

“And miss out on Jack throwing a fit because he had to sit in the back? I don't think so.” Albert laughed at that and Race smiled. He loved being the reason he laughed.

“Okay, that was funny, so I'll give you that. You gotta get home right away today or do you have time to come in and hang for a bit?” They pulled up to Albert’s apartment building and Race parked. He turned to Albert.

“I don't have to be at home until maybe about dinner. Let's hang.” Albert flashed him a big smile and they got out of the car. Race’s thoughts were screaming. _No! No! No! Don't do this you idiot!_ He did it anyway though. He wasn't going to let some stupid feelings keep him from spending time with his best friend.

He should have let some stupid feelings keep him from spending time with his best friend. He should have just skipped school the whole week. Better yet, he should have changed his name, flead the country, and never spoken to Albert again. That wasn't possible though, so he was stuck spending a lot of time with Albert and slowly dying. There had been so many times during the week that Race had almost blurted it out. Everything. All of his feelings. It was normally when he'd see Albert looking at him with a warm smile that was so genuine and real. When he saw him look at him like that, he just wanted to yell, “GOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE KISS ME. I'M DYING.” but of course, he couldn't do that. It was killing him slowly. As Saturday loomed ever closer, Race grew more and more nervous. If Race could barely handle being at school with the guy, he wasn't sure how he'd handle being in a setting that was normally made to be romantic with him. He'd be spending the whole day with him beforehand as well. Race was sure he was going to die. He received many encouraging speeches from Melody throughout the week.

* * *

When Race woke up on Saturday morning, he had a bit of a ‘problem.’ He'd been dreaming about Albert a lot over the past week and the longer it went on, the more inappropriate they got. Last night’s had been the worst, hence his ‘problem.’ He counted backwards from one-hundred and soon he had it under control. He checked his phone first and saw many messages from Albert. He didn't want to check them, but knew he needed to.

 

**Albo:** race!!!  
**Albo:** raaaaaaaaaaaaace!!!  
**Albo:** guess what day it is!!  
**Albo:** 13 years of bein best friends dude!! hell yeah!!  
**Albo:** bro ur the best friend ive had n thts sort of a given bc ur the only friend ive had this long but its true man!!!  
**Albo:** weve been together thru a lot n i couldnt wish for a better dude to have done it with!!  
**Albo:** im pickin u up at noon btw so be ready!! today is gonna be packed full of so much shit!!

Race groaned and resisted the urge to throw his phone. _Best friends. Dude. Bro._ That's all Race was to Albert. A friend. A bro. Nothing more. It kind of really hurt seeing all of the messages say that and Race kind of felt like crying. He checked the time though and it was already a little after ten so he needed to start getting ready. He took a quick shower, and when he went to the kitchen he saw his aunt making breakfast.

“Hey! Morning, sunshine. Big day today. Breakfast should be ready in five.” He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks auntie!” He went to the table and sat down before checking his phone again, he realized he never responded to Albert, because he got more messages from him.

**Albo:** bro u awake yet?  
**Albo:** i can see tht uve read the messages so answer me u ass  
**Albo:** did u fall back to sleep?  
**Albo:** BRO WAKE UP  
**Albo:** ANTONIO HIGGINS GET UP!!

Race sent out a quick reply.

**Dicktrack:** sorry, sorry, forgot to reply n went to shower. im awake

**Albo:** good  
**Albo:** btw, wear smth maybe sort of fancier but still comfy. we are hangin out all day but we wont have time to change before goin to tht restaurant so it should be at least a little fancy lookin

**Dicktrack:** yeah alright, dont worry abt it  
**Dicktrick:** breakfasts ready gtg

Race set his phone down as his aunt set a plate in front of him. Fried eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. He said a quick thank you before quickly digging in. He loved his aunt’s cooking. All of it, it was amazing. He'd always be partial to her baking though, and he loved baking with her too. After finishing his breakfast he took his plate to the sink and washed it off before heading off back towards his room, he had to find something else to wear that wasn't a plain shirt and some jeans. His aunt called after him.

“Where are you going? Too busy to talk to your own aunt?” Race was already in his room, but he called back to her.

“Sorry auntie! I have to find a new outfit.” He heard her chuckle, she must have moved because she sounded just about right around the corner to his room. Seconds later he saw her in the doorway.

“What you're wearing isn't good enough?” She raised an eyebrow and Race sent her a fake glare.

“Well we are going to that new restaurant down by the mall and it's at least a little fancy. We won't have time to change before we go so we want to at least be in semi-nice clothing.” His aunt nodded her head before coming in and looking at the clothes he'd tossed out of his dresser so far.

“Are these the clothes you're considering or just clothes you're throwing around to get out of the way?” Race stood up and looked at her.

“Clothes I'm considering. You see anything that looks good?” She placed a hand on her chin and looked around at the clothes Race had removed from his dresser and tossed on his bed. He saw her eyes darting around while looking at all of the clothes.

“That shirt there, the white one, yes. That light blue button down too, the short sleeved one, yes good. Do you have any black jeans?” Race turned and looked in his drawers before pulling out a pair of black jeans. His aunt nodded.

“So this is a good outfit, then?” He raised his eyebrows at his aunt.

“Yes. Keep the button down open though, don't button it up. Do you have any all black shoes that aren't dress shoes?” Race pulled up a pair of all black sneakers he'd barely ever worn.

“Like these?”

“Perfect! Now get changed and come back to the kitchen when you're done.” Race rolled his eyes but agreed. He put on the new outfit, and he'd say that he looked pretty good. Even a little fancy. Before heading to the kitchen, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He contemplated doing something with his mess of curls, but there was nothing he could do. Brushing it out would just make it worse and they didn't really have products to help do anything with it. Naturally curly it is. He walked out to the kitchen and his aunt turned to look at him.

“You look great! Melody, get out here and look at your cousin!” Race gave her a confused look, and Melody walked in with bed-head and still in her pajamas.

“Hey nerd, you look nice. Now I'm going back to sleep.” His aunt sighed, but said nothing. 

“Is there a reason you're making a big deal about this?” His aunt shrugged and went over to hug him.

“Not really, I just don't have many things to be excited about now as an adult and mother so I'll take it where I can get it.” Race laughed and pushed her away. He checked his phone, it was a few minutes past noon and Albert wasn't there yet and also hadn't even texted him he had left. Then, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Race called first before his aunt could go to get it. Whoever it was, walked in.

“You shouldn't just say that, I could have been a murderer.” Race heard Albert’s voice. He must have forgotten to text him when he left.

“I doubt it, what murderer would come up to the… fourth… floor…” Race suddenly lost his train of thought and possibly the ability to breathe. Albert’s idea of “comfy but fancy” looked… _really good._ He was wearing a dark green button down, but it had long sleeves, and he had them rolled up to his elbows. Then he was wearing some dark blue jeans and his regular sneakers. Race didn't know exactly what but something made Albert look so much better than normal and he didn't know what to do with that. He quickly shook himself out of his daze though, and smiled at Albert, who had just got done receiving a hug from Race’s aunt.

“Come on dude, we have a busy day planned today, let's go.” Race grabbed his keys and his wallet and walked out the door after giving his aunt another kiss on the cheek. They headed down to the parking lot and got into Albert’s car. After buckling up, Albert paused for a second, looking at Race. He shook his head and pulled out, driving towards the mall.

“So what's the agenda for today?” Race looked over and smiled at Albert, and he saw him look at him out if the corner of his eye before smiling too.

“Well we’re gonna spend some time dicking around in the mall, maybe picking up and buying some stuff if we want. Figured we'd just spend the day hanging out like normal. We’re already doing something a little fancier I guess later, so today is just gonna be filled with us doing the usual.” He shrugged and Race nodded. That actually sounded… really nice. Doing more event like things with Albert that they couldn't do all the time, like the fair, that was always fun. Hanging out with Albert like normal though, just chilling in either of their apartments, going out and getting pizza together, or just messing around and having fun in the mall, that's where Race was happiest. Casual fun.  
“That sounds awesome. Where in the mall you want to hit first?” He just gave Race a mischievous grin.

They went to Spencer's first. Of course. Because Albert was a twelve year-old boy. Race rolled his eyes as soon as the store came into view in the mall, he already knew where Albert was taking him. They got to the store and walked in. They went to the back first, which normally had the worse items, in Race’s opinion. Albert picked something up that Race couldn't quite see yet, and when Albert turned around, he laughed.

“Al, put down the dildo.” He pouted, but then he smirked.

“Why? You want it?” Race took it from Albert and pretended to study it.

“You know, I could actually use a new one.” Albert froze and his face began heating up. “I'm kidding, Al. Besides, don't you have to be eighteen to buy anything like this?” Albert laughed and grabbed the dildo from Race and put it back where he found it.

“I mean, probably, seems likely.” They left the store pretty quickly, not buying anything. They never did. Not when they went to Spencer’s. Race then started steering them to where he wanted to go next.

“Where are we going now, Race?” Albert was trailing along behind Race.

“You made us go to Spencer’s, now we’re going to Hot Topic.” Albert snorted.

“Are we going in ironically, or are we going in and buying stuff we actually like unironically?” They stopped outside the store they were talking about.

“Albert. How long have you known me?” The answer was actually thirteen years today, that's what they were celebrating, technically. Race ignored the pit in his stomach telling him they were celebrating being _best friends._

“Okay, buying stuff we actually like unironically it is!” He smiled and they entered the store. Race went with Al, looking at the ‘nerdy’ stuff first. The video games, Harry Potter, and super hero stuff. Albert looked at Harry Potter stuff while Race looked at the video game stuff. He looked through a lot of the Legend of Zelda stuff they had, and laughed as he pulled something out.

“Albo, look. I'm totally getting these.” It was a pack of two pairs of Legend of Zelda boxer-briefs. Albert saw them and he started laughing too.

“Go for it dude. Hey, look at this.” Albert just quickly scanned his eyes around the Zelda stuff and his eye landed on a hat. A light blue snapback hat.

“This is your peak aesthetic dude. Light blue and Zelda.” Race laughed, and he took it from Albert’s hand and put it back.

“You aren't wrong, and I like the hat, but I don't want to spend too much money in here.” Race then walked towards the back, looking at the shirts. He didn't often wear his band t-shirts, but he liked having them. He looked around a bit, he was looking between a few bands, but was mostly looking at Fall Out Boy. He ended up grabbing one that was a few sizes too big, they didn't have his own sadly. Didn't matter, he rarely wore them anyway. He just really liked the design of that one over the others. 

When he went back to the place he was at with Albert, he wasn't there. He turned to look for him and saw him at the counter, paying for stuff. Race decided to look for something to get for him. It was an anniversary of some kind, right? Why not get him a gift. Albert wore… a lot of hats. Race didn't want to get him another one, he already had so many. He looked around a bit more and saw that they started selling some sweaters already. They were more just long sleeved shirts, but they were labeled as sweaters. He looked through them, and after he found one that he thought Albert would like, he grabbed one in his size. He looked back to the counter, but Albert wasn't there. It looked like he went to the back of the store to find Race. Race went to the counter and paid for his things before calling to Albert, he met him outside the store.

“What’d you get?” Albert motioned to Race’s bag.

“Well I got the Zelda underwear, then I got me a shirt. You?” He was going to wait to tell him about the thing he got for him. He wanted to give it to him later.

“Just some Harry Potter stuff. Where to next?” Race thought for a second and shrugged, but then he got an idea and his face lit up.

“Photo booth!” Race ran to the nearest place a photo booth would be, the food court. There were others around the mall but the one in the food court was the one him and Albert always went to. When he got to it he slid right in and Albert popped in shortly after.

“Did you have to make us run all the way to the food court?” Race just laughed at him as he took out a five dollar bill and put it in.

“We weren't even that far, stop complaining.” They choose from the selections how they want the photo strips to come out and get ready to take some photos. When they're done, they step out, and wait for them to print.

“These ones have got to be our best yet.”

“I think you're right.” They smiled at each other and started walking around the mall.

They ended up going to the Target in the mall and messing around in the toy sections until a mother with her son came by and she gave them dirty looks. They did some more stuff like that, just messing around and having a good time. Once it got to about four, Albert said they should head to the restaurant. It was still pretty new, so it might take longer to get seated. They left the mall and went to Albert’s car to put their bags of stuff down. Then they walked across the parking lot to the new Italian restaurant. Albert had been right, there was a long wait to be seated. They got inside a little after four, and weren't seated until five. It was fine though, that was sort of the plan. The lady who sat them at their table and gave them their menus winked at them before walking away. Oh. She thought this was a date. Well. Race decided to ignore that and look at the menu. He was a little overwhelmed, there were a lot of choices. When their waiter first came by to get their drinks, he gave them a dirty look before going off once again. Race decided on a type of pasta. He figured it was a safe bet. Albert had the same idea. When their waiter came back, they ordered, and were once again given a dirty look.

“What's his deal?” Albert turned and watched him walk away, supplying his own dirty look.

“I don't know, ignore him.” Albert rolled his eyes and started talking about his mom and that she was gone for the weekend for something for work. Soon, their food was brought out to them and Race was a little worried about the waiter possibly having spat in their food as he walked away with yet another dirty glare. A look of realization washed over Albert’s face.

“I think he's homophobic, and I think he thinks we’re on a date.” Albert looked angry for a second but calmed down quickly. He rolled his eyes again.

“Ugh, it's whatever. He's probably just upset that he's single and can't get fucked.” Albert, who had just put a bite of food in his mouth started coughing, it's hard to laugh with food in your mouth. He covered his mouth, he was no longer coughing, but he was laughing.

“Race, you shit, you almost made me choke on my food.” He kept his hand cover his mouth and he kept laughing. Race stared at him with a love-struck sort of face. He was an idiot, but he was really cute. His laugh was amazing and his smile could cheer Race up on his worst day. He didn't know what he did to deserve Albert. Without thinking, his mouth started moving and words started coming out.

“God, I love you.” Albert stopped laughing. Race froze, and as each second passed his face got more and more scared. _Did he…? No. He did not just say that out loud. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Race, without having touched his food, stood up, and made a bee-line for the door. He heard Albert call his name, but he ran out the doors and outside. The sun was beginning to set now. Race didn't know where he was going to go, Albert was his ride here. He could pull out his phone, text Melody maybe. Yeah, that'd work. A gust a wind blew at him and only then did he realize he'd been crying. Fuck. He shouldn't be crying. He moved to the side of the building, out of sight from the door, and leaned against the wall. He pulled out his phone to text Melody, but then he heard footsteps coming towards him and soon heard his voice.

“Race!” Albert looked… concerned, maybe? Race didn't have the time to try to decipher his expression. He turned and started walking away. He heard Albert sigh and start walking after him, so he sped up.

“Race, come on, stop walking away from me.” He sped up even more. He was at a pace that would count as a jog now. Albert was still behind him.

“No, leave me alone!” What even was Albert doing? Why was he chasing after him, he could let him go and then they'd never have to see each other again. He was sure he wouldn't want to after what he just said, so then why was he chasing him?

“Race! Please? Just stop so we can talk.” Oh. He wanted to talk. Great. He stopped, they were back outside the mall now, having gone that far while Race walked away.

“What, Albert? What do we have to talk about? I said something that should've been left unsaid and now you hate me. That's the end of the story.” Race could feel more tears falling. Why did he always have to be so emotional? He didn't want to cry, not really.

“Hate you? Race, I don't hate you.” Albert walked towards Race some, and he stepped back until his back was to the wall.

“What do you mean you don't hate me? Of course you do, I fucked everything up, during our own celebration no less. You should hate me. I know I do.” Albert sighed again and walked the distance between them and closed the gap. He grabbed Race on both sides of his face and kissed him, square on the mouth. It was gentle and sweet, and didn't last very long. Albert pulled away and looked into Race’s eyes with a smile.

“I could never hate you, Race, because I… well, because I love you too.” Race thought he was gonna cry again, this time for a different reason. He pulled Albert down by his collar and kissed him again, longer this time. When they parted, they both had huge grins on their faces. Race rested his head on Albert’s shoulder, and Albert wrapped his arms around Race’s waist.

“You really mean it? You love me?” Albert chuckled a little.

“Yes, Race. Of course I do, you idiot. Fuck dude, I was going to try to muster up the courage to tell you tonight. Guess I didn't have to.” Race laughed into the fabric of Albert’s shirt.

“Yeah, my big mouth did it for you.”

“And thank God it did. I don't think I would have been able to if I tried.” Race smiled.

“Guess my big mouth is good for something.” Race’s stomach growled. He was hungry, he never did eat his food.

“Oh, that reminds me, I had to pay for the food you didn't even touch in there before I could leave, obviously. I didn't eat much of mine either, so now we’re both hungry and you owe me.” Race laughed. He looked up and over at the restaurant and gave it an uncertain look. He looked back up to Albert.

“You just want to go get some pizza and ice cream or something? We don't really need fancy. I'll pay.” Albert nodded.

“That sounds great, actually.” He pulled Race into another swift kiss and smiled. They went back to Albert's car, and Race remembered the shirt he got for him at Hot Topic.

“Oh, hey, I almost forgot. I, uh, I lied about what I got in the store. I got something else too, something for you. Here.” Race pulled it out and handed it over to Albert. He looked surprised. He grabbed it, and when he looked at it, he smiled and let out a little a little laugh.

“Well, Deadpool is my favorite. Thanks man. I got you something too, actually.” Race raised his eyebrows. Albert reached into his bag and pulled out the light blue Zelda hat they looked at in the store. Race laughed.

“You bought this for me?”

“Yeah. You said you wanted it but didn't want to spend all your money, I figured I could buy it for you.” Race smiled and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, Al.” He smiled. They then got situated, buckled up, and drove to the nearest pizza place. Race, for once in his life, was thankful he almost never thought before he spoke. Only this once though, he'd probably get into more trouble for it down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna mention again, you can send me a prompt that very possibly could turn into a multichap thing over on my tumblr @bentylershook !! I'm always taking them!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts that I might actually turn into a multichap fic, head on over to my tumblr @bentylershook !!


End file.
